User talk:70.104.74.155
Welcome Woah! I haven't seen you before! Welcome to the Game Ideas Wiki. I was intrigued with your edit to the Element Chronicles page. Maybe we could talk some time? It would be FANTASTIC if you ' ' with it. That way you can easily keep track of your contributions and we can get to know you better. A great first move is to leave a message on my talk page to start a conversation or ask for help. I'll do my best to help in anyway I can! -- Geniusguy445 (Talk) 01:14, December 20, 2011 All right. Online security with the Genius: Cookies are a small piece of data that tracks various pieces of information for various reasons. Citation ONE: Cookies are necessary for/ are loved by advertisers to spy on your activities in order for them to advertise effectively to you. They MAY use data such as your name, location, preference, online habits and more to do so. (Do I really want an ad for Alaska when I live in Canada? And for hearing aids if I'm not even thirty yet?) Companies may buy and sell this info for money. That is the paranoid/uninformed/yet completely true version of things. (I've taken marketing in school. They cover this stuff.) HOWEVER: from wiki answers "The MediaWiki software that runs this site uses a cookie to save your login information; this allows you to be able to return to the site and stay logged in. If you disable your cookies, you cannot sign into your WikiAnswers account. It is just the way WikiAnswers works. Note that not all cookies are security issues." Cookies are also used by browsers as a checkup to see if you are logged in. Wikia may give you a cookie. (in this case a "session" cookie) It says, Wikia, I am logged in. Say you refresh. Wikia checks for that confirmation. Your cookie says yes. Therefore, it will treat you as such. Note: Achievements are not tied to cookies. Cookies are used for those different purposes. For the marginally safe but not fully aware of the possibilities, blocking all cookies are generally a good thing. HOWEVER, one may go into settings, depending on their browser, and list certain sites, like Wikia, as an exception. Only those cookies are saved. *For the even more elite, clear your browser cache, cookies and history after every use of the browser. There is a setting (in Chrome, at least) that says "Block all sites from accessing my location". *Recommended: tell your browser NEVER to store usernames/passwords (I don't even do that even though I don't mind most cookies). *Use an adblocker extension. (You'll never/rarely click an ad by mistake; they're just not there!) *Tell your browser to clear all data on close. (That should remove history, cookies and clear the cache (which stores webpages for fast loading)) *Use inprivate browsing or incognito mode. *Download (gasp?! download something?! Don't download pretty much anything unless you trust the source.) AVG (or any firewall) and Spybot search and destroy (or any antivirus). Pay if you REALLY want good coverage/protection. *Use Webutation.org to find a site's reputation. Our's has a perfect 100! *Don't allow your browser to log address bar entries. Anything saved by the browser is usually in a form easily accessed by anyone. *Use encryption(s) *Secure your wifi with passwords *Use passwords marked as secure via here *Change your password regularly (This is everything I know, not necessarily practice.) *Never mention personal information online (Facebook will store that stuff forever. Don't say names, locations, ages. You can see on my userpage where my location is. Specifically vague.) *Always remove cookie entries from Doubleclick or Fast click or anything with click basically (I get to view who shared cookies with me, and I know that that one is an ad agency.) *Store personal info (if it needs to be on the computer), on a separate drive than the main one, and don't keep it connected when going online. *Clear your recycle bin (for those with windows), defragment your drives often, run scans often. *Be careful around javascript. Veeery careful. Hackers like it. I allow it on sites I know. *Be careful of what links you follow, and scan them. Even from friends. *Big organizations are more dangerous with personal info. Like Google. (Sorry Google, as much as i like your products, this "Don't be evil" slogan seems to be slipping away.) *If you use a laptop, check your mic and webcam, use it only 5 mi below ground, where we can't use lasers to detect what you're saying through the window. There are crazy things possible these days. Uuuuum, so that was a list of every possible thing I can think of, beyond shutting off your computer. I don't follow all of these, because i don't mind being advertised to if I can't see the ads. (Thanks, Adblock!) I also use something called Kick ass: destroy the web if i want a more personalized way of removing ads. It is javascript (uh oh), but it merely removes certain sections of a web page through an astroids-like interface. I hope this was useful, and not terrifying. The web can be terrifying, but not nearly as bad if you know some things. Especially if you add humor. G'night. Geniusguy445 (talk) "Christmas is here. Presents are near. To only me. Waluigi!" 03:53, December 20, 2011 (UTC)